


Lovesick

by enchantedsleeper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Potions, Romance, The Unknowable Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedsleeper/pseuds/enchantedsleeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for The Unknowable Room's 2009 Christmas Fic Exchange. Gift-fic for elementi. Prompt: "a dream that a character has"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Not much to say about this fic, though as you can see from the tags, I wrote it as a Harry/Ginny fic because I'm a HG shipper through and through, but since the guy's name isn't mentioned, if you like you can impose your chosen ship on the story. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: You know the drill. =.=

She inhaled, and the smell of him washed over her: broomstick wood, fresh air, everything that made her think of flying freely outdoors – and then they were kissing passionately, her arms around his neck, his hands running through her hair. She pressed their bodies together as she deepened the kiss; he groaned into her mouth and began gently lowering her down…

 

Professor Slughorn looked at Ginny Weasley, who had abruptly collapsed and lay twitching on the dungeon floor, a rapturous expression on her face. "Oho!" he murmured with interest. "I've never known Amortentia to have _that_ effect on someone before!"


End file.
